I'm finally ready but he said no
by Lilconn
Summary: Caroline is finally ready to give Klaus a chance. Will he take it or has his choices finally caught up with him? One shot
1. Chapter 1

I've been reading a lot of fanfic about my favorite TV couple who, well, aren't really a couple. So, I decided to write a quick one-shot, nothing fancy with an ending a Klaroline fan will probably not be thrilled with.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO. If I did, I would've killed Haley off in the TO season finale (imagine how dark Elijah could've gone, his character would've been dynamic to watch) and Caroline would not be having feelings for Stefan beyond sisterly affection – now it's just disturbing. And, my 2 faves would have found another opportunity to be together however un-organic it may feel

**I'm finally ready…but, he said no. **

It's been 5 years. I've been to college, lived the life I imagined before I was turned into a vampire, before Klaus, before everything, before I realized that that dream died the day I did.

He said he'd wait a century, but it only took 5 years. I was here, ready, knocking at his door, and he said no, Klaus Mikaleson said NO.

I was a fool, a stupid teenage vampire who caught the eye of the fiercest creature in existence. I dallied with his feelings, used as a constant distraction while fighting my own self.

But…he was a magnet, I couldn't resist the draw. I covered it all up with derision and venomous words. Yet he knew, he always knew that one day this small town life wouldn't be enough. He saw in me what I refused to see until that day I went knocking at his door in New Orleans.

Klaus: Caroline, sweetheart, to what do I owe the pleasure?

Caroline: I'm here Klaus, ready to see the world, your world, if you still want me?

His reaction wasn't what I expected. Instead of his infamous smirk and knowing smile, he hesitated, stumbled almost before I felt him shut himself off to me. He simply said "No, Caroline, I'm sorry, but that door has closed".

He slowly closed his door and left me standing on his doorstep feeling empty. To say the least, I was confused, hurt, angry, and heartbroken. He was always endgame, I finally understood that but he said 'no'.

I gathered myself together and swooshed away before he heard my tears. I didn't want him to know that I was crying over him, crying over something that never had a chance to begin. I would never know if he was my forever, I would never know an eternity with Klaus. I would never know why he turned me away after his persistence and promises of forever. I would never know and one day I just may stop caring to know…

Klaus POV:

Klaus stood on the other side of the door, listening. His dead heart ached with a ferocity he had never experienced when he heard the distant sound of her tears. He turned away HIS love. He felt shame only for her could he feel this way. He couldn't tell her that he was a father. He couldn't tell her that Haley was the mother. Not yet, she wasn't ready. No, it was best he let her go, to let her live a lifetime, to let her be free. So, he closed the door, he closed it with a feeling of forever so she'd know never to come back.

He will always and forever love Caroline Forbes. One day, in the very far future, he will seek her out and tell her the story of a hybrid who fathered a child. One day when she's lived more lives than a human, when she's realized that time is eternal and nothing is so simple when immortal. One day…


	2. Chapter 2

**I intended this to be a one shot with an 'open' ending to the 'one day' idea because who knows when Julie Plec will let them be together or at least on the same show. I'm excited for that day myself! But, in the interest of finishing a thought that keeps popping up in my head (and a kind guest reviewer that asked me to provide an ending, as much as I think an ending could be when you live forever), here's my take on when 'one day' happens. It is strictly Klaus and Caroline; no other friends join this adventure. It's mostly from Caroline's voice unless otherwise noted by a Klaus POV note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, TVD, TO**

**Summary: After rejecting Caroline for reason she didn't understand, what happens when Klaus finally shows up one day?**

**One Day**

It's been a quarter of a century, a quarter of a century since that day back in New Orleans when I ran away from Klaus. Enough time has passed that the sound of his voice is almost foreign to me and his face is a faded memory of curly hair, devilish eyes, and hands that could save as easily as kill. It's been a long time to nurse a broken heart. It turns out that being a vampire doesn't make it easier to push ahead and time isn't a friend.

I still remember that day vividly.

_I ran, I ran as far and as fast as my vampire speed would take me. I couldn't breathe and I needed to escape the pain that enveloped me. I ended up at the Louis Armstrong airport and compelled my way onto a flight. I didn't care where I went, just as long as I was far away from New Orleans, from Klaus. After I was seated and in the air, I took a look around, and asked the stewardess the end destination. Admittedly, she looked at me with some concern. I mean, who doesn't know where they're going when they get on a plane. But, she answered me nonetheless. It turns out I was going to Rome, Italy. Of all places, the city, Klaus himself, said he'd show me. I sunk further into my seat and fell deeper into my sadness. _

_After hours in the air, the plane started its descent. I was anxious, nervous, and just wrapped in unending misery. I didn't have much on me - little money, no clothes, not even a passport. I didn't care. For once, Caroline Forbes, always perfectly coiffed, didn't care. I was too heartbroken and disillusioned, and feeling rather foolish for believing in a creature such as Klaus. _

The day I landed in Rome changed everything for me. I had to learn to rebuild my life and do things for myself. I had to put myself first and forget my world, as I knew it. To do that, I couldn't stay in Rome, my heart couldn't bear it. I traveled a lot in the early day trying to lose myself in city after city. I never contacted old friends and barely stayed in contact with my mom. I wanted no reminders of my foolishness, of my love. I couldn't explain the hurt and pain of being rejected by him. Of all the times I was put second, him shutting me out hurt most of all. I could never make them see or understand how he slowly made his way into my heart. So, I stayed away.

I ran when I felt the past of old feelings of hurt and anger rearing up again. I didn't want to be that sad, pathetic creature anymore. So, I kept moving. Each new city felt like a breath of fresh air, a new adventure where I didn't need to think beyond what there was to see, explore, and learn. I purposely made my way back to Rome and visited each city Klaus enticed me with – Rome, Paris, Tokyo. I had to prove to myself I was strong enough to move on from his promises of forever, and I did. I lived. I experienced art, culture, and the various music of the world. Food was as fascinating to me as the art, as it served to be very much a part of a cities culture.

Through the years I heard whispers among the supernatural of a miracle child, a hybrid's child. I confess I never stayed long enough to find out. I didn't want to know.

Until one day, it happened. I finally stopped running. I wanted a home again. I decided to stay in a little town off the coast of France where I had spent some time previously. Few in the supernatural world ever came across the place and I was yearning for a quiet, calm, peaceful existence. But, time….it seems to always catch me.

After some time in my new home, I came across an old vampire named Marcel one I'd mingled with before when I happened to be in central Europe, Budapest actually, enjoying the old churches of the town. It was a random meeting in a small café I regularly visited. We chatted no more than few minutes as he was passing through. Shortly after I made my way to my small cottage off the seaside, enjoying the quiet of the day before a thought occurred to me: _The old vampire, he was more than a familiar face from Budapest, I've seen him before in my travels. Noooo, that doesn't make sense. I shake my head, thinking I'm being a bit paranoid for no reason. _

It's been years since I've had any trouble. I took myself out of those situations a long, long time ago.

**Klaus' POV: **

I've been in Europe for several weeks now. My sources tell me my Caroline is here. I admit it has been difficult keeping tabs on her, keeping her safe. She moved around far too much and too often. But, my old friend Marcel has kept an eye out, following my orders to watch over her all these years. He just confirmed she is in that little seaside village in France that she seemed to like all those years ago.

I know I've only given her a short time – a quarter of a century isn't quite a life time, but I'm only so patient when it comes to her. I've decided it's time, time to face the truth and hope that she's ready. I'm too selfish a being to stay away any longer, longing from a distance, but no more.

It was a beautiful cool morning on the coast. I decided to sit outside watching the waves from my front step while having my morning blood bag and coffee. It was a little routine I started a few months ago that I found to be pleasing.

I heard the crunch of gravel and felt someone approaching. I was curious but cautious. Despite trying to make a home for myself I hadn't really made 'friends' yet, I wasn't sure I wanted to. There is something about anonymity.

I wait, prepared for either friend or foe.

Klaus: "Hello, Caroline."

Caroline: "Klaus. What, how (I stammer)….why are you here?"

I feel like my heart was going to explode. I can't breathe forgetting for a moment that I really didn't need to. Everything came crashing back. All the feelings of heartbreak, anger, pain. I needed to get out, run away. I couldn't be here with him. I couldn't feel like this again. Ugh, what is it about time and being a vampire? Why can't it all just melt away?

I immediately jump up preparing to swoosh away. I have to escape. His next words stop me.

Klaus: "I'm here to see you, sweetheart. To tell you I miss you."

Caroline: "But, you closed your door on me. You said goodbye. YOU don't get to miss me"

Klaus: "Did I? Did you hear me say goodbye"

Caroline: "Seriously! It's semantics Klaus. You said and I quote 'that door has closed', it gets no clearer than that. You need to leave, now. I am not doing this with you after all this time."

Klaus: "I'm here to explain, sweetheart."

Caroline: "Well you don't get to. I don't care. I've moved on, lived, did things. You no longer matter. Now, my door is closed. So, leave."

Klaus: "I'm afraid I can't do that, love."

Caroline: "Fine, then I will."

Klaus: "Caroline (he says in frustration). You will not turn your back on me."

Caroline: "Why not? You did."

Klaus: (stumbling on his words after hearing this) "I never turned my back, sweetheart. I just shut my door, but never turned away from you."

Caroline: "Again, semantics. Just go away"

Klaus: "No."

I try to leave but Klaus is suddenly right in front of me. He grabs my arms to stop my momentum. His grasp is tight, I can't escape. I catch my breath for a moment. It's the first time he's touched me since our time in the woods, since the time when he made promises of forever.

Remembering those moments I lash out, attacking him with my hands, legs, baring my fangs. I know he's stronger and can't be hurt but I don't care. I'm angry, betrayed, and he's going to feel every bit of pain and heartbreak I felt for the past 25 years.

He stands there taking every hit as I pour every ounce of emotion I've carried with me through the years into each blow. I finally collapse against him, depleted, I have nothing left. I realize he's holding me while I'm crying on his shoulder.

He blurts out: "I had to close my door. I made a mistake a long time ago and I didn't know how to tell you, I didn't know if you could ever forgive me. I have a child, Caroline. A girl. She's amazing, gifted, unique."

Caroline: "What are you talking about? You're dead, Klaus. You can't procreate."

Klaus: "I know, it shouldn't be possible, but it is. The witches call it one of nature's loopholes." (Klaus pulls out pictures showing his girl as a baby to a young woman today).

Caroline: (gasp) "But, how, why, it's just…" (I stumble from his grasp, needing space than the question pops into my head) "Who is the mother?"

Klaus: "That is my mistake…it was a liquor fueled one night stand a long time ago, she was the mistake, not the child."

Caroline: "WHO is it?"

Klaus: "Haley"

Caroline: "Haley, you slept with the were-whore, THE were-whore! You shut me out because of HALEY!"

Klaus: "Now sweetheart, we had no promises of commitment. Other than our time in the woods, I wasn't sure how you felt about me…us. I only know what I was feeling and what I saw in your eyes, but your tongue has quite the bite, love. Only you could make me doubt what I mind kept telling me was true. What my mind is telling me now."

Caroline: "Really! You tell me you have a child, slept with the slut, shut me out for years, YEARS Klaus. Now, you're here literally at my doorstep flirting with me. God, do you have any decency. No, don't answer that, I know the answer already"

Klaus: (he smirks, that adorable smile that I always found hard to resist) "When it comes to you, sweetheart, no, I won't ever hesitate to cross the line."

I start to pace, wondering, for the first time since he walked up my pathway why he was really here. What did he want? It's too late. I'm finally settling down, making a home, finding peace. I won't, can't let him invade me, consume me, not anymore.

Caroline: "Ok, you've confessed. Feel better? Now go away."

Klaus: "No, not without you"

Caroline: "Argh, go away Klaus. Can't you see I'm making a life for myself, a life that doesn't include you. I'm finally making plans again, a future that in no way has room for you. You rejected me and I moved on. "

Klaus: "I never rejected you. You've always been my first choice, always. I did what I had to do because you weren't ready, ready to hear about my indiscretions, about my child. You were just a baby vampire yourself. You needed to experience life. I couldn't saddle you with my mistakes. I promised you the world but I couldn't show it to you just then, but I could push in the right direction. I tried to give you a lifetime of experiences, but I couldn't wait any longer. I'm sorry, love, but I'm far too selfish to spend one more day without you next to me."

Caroline: "What about Haley, your child?"

Klaus: "Who cares about Haley, she's living her existence. The only thing between us is our child, who is, I remind you, a young woman now. She doesn't need dear ol' dad hanging around (he smirks). Besides, she knows, knows all about you. She also knows I've been watching, protecting you all these years. I'm here because I can't bear not to be anymore. Come back to me, Caroline. Be by my side. Let me show you what the world has to offer."

Caroline: (I snort inelegantly) "I believe you made me that promise a long time ago and look how well that turned out. I can't trust you. I don't believe you. Go away, Klaus, just go away."

I'm exhausted. I can't deal with this anymore. It's still early morning on what promised to be a beautiful day. Coffee forgotten and cold, I walk away. All I want to do now is curl up in bed and not come out again. He lets me go, for now. I know he'll be back. I need to think. I can't do that when he's around, he's too much, he's has always been too much.

Klaus: "I'll see you tomorrow, Caroline. Think about what I've said. Think about why I'm here. You know, deep down, you know why I'm here."

I nod having nothing else to say. I need to escape him and think. My brain is jumping from question to question - Do I run? Stay? Hear him out further? Is it worth it? Is he? Ugh, if vampires could get headaches I'd have a massive on right now.

**Ok, it looks like this will go on for 1 more chapter. I didn't want to make this too long but I feel that Klaus has a lot of explaining to do after his hard rejection of Caroline. And, Caroline has to realize that she had some growing to do. When I manage to get back to this story it will pick up on the next day. Until then…**

**If you feel like following, reviewing, please do. I love these characters too much and enjoy plotting their future so I do this for me, but am inspired if I even get one follower **


	3. Chapter 3: Next Day

**A/N: Continuing the story from Caroline's POV with Klaus' sprinkled here and there. So, TO has officially started season 2. I'm feeling a little hopeless for my favorite pair. I feel like JP and team are pulling more and more away from that connection with the whole Cami 'liking her spirit' and Haley being 'family' now. Klaus' redemption may be set with the baby, but it started with Caroline – his last love. They are destroying Caroline's spirit in TVD and I'm disheartened by it all. It has taken me a while to finish this story and, for that, I apologize. I was hoping for inspiration from TVD and TO season starters….well…I'm guessing it's clear that that didn't happen. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing around these characters. **

Next Day…

The rest of the day and night is impossibly long.

I arose with the sun. I wrap myself in my comfy sweater, walk out to my favorite spot and watch the sky change colors as the sun beckons over the horizon. I was hoping to find some semblance of peace looking for answers in the clouds only to find none.

For some reason, my mind keeps going back to the day I turned into a vampire. I was so young, too young to really understand what it meant. I was constantly faced with near death experiences that I rarely had a chance to think about living forever since most of the time I was trying to survive the day. Klaus was the first and only person to try to enlighten me, to tell me about the world and all I could have; all I had to do was reach out and take it. The truth is if I've learned anything these past 25 years, is that he's right. When you live forever baring any disastrous situations, you can do anything for time is infinite. I'm still unsure if I really grasp the idea of eternity since I'm still technically young in vampire years and I remember all too well what it's like to be human. But, when I look in the mirror and see my 17 year old self stare back at me, I'm perplexed. I feel older, but I don't look it. My eyes see age, but they're ageless.

The thing I have realized about living forever is you don't have the physical reminders to tell you too much time has passed to hold onto grudges, anger, and betrayal. To remind you that it might be time to forgive.

So, as I sit here watching the world wake up, I ask myself the one question I have been afraid to voice – is it time, time to forgive?

I know we didn't have a commitment. I know he didn't know that I was counting on his promises of forever despite his air of confidence. I simply showed up and expected the world. He may have had his reasons and maybe they were good ones, but dammit he promised. On the other hand, he is the reason why I've done the things I have these past years. Through each and every experience I remembered his words, promises of a whole world out there…

Ugh, I truly am a pathetic creature. One visit, one conversation, one touch, and I am one big ball of mess.

What I can finally admit to myself is why he is here. I know, yes, deep down I know. It's what I knew back in Mystic Falls, it's what I knew in New Orleans, and it's what I know now. He loves me. He's absolutely terrible at showing it, but he loves me.

I forgot briefly when I ran from him in New Orleans letting my bruised ego and broken heart cloud my judgment. But, the money, passports, and car and driver waiting for me when I exited the airport in Italy were my first reminder. His protection that followed me wherever my travels took me was another (and, yes, I knew about that though Marcel was much cleverer than the rest of his minions). At first, I thought it was just his leftover guilt at slamming his door in my face because I thought, at least, that I made him feel guilty. Soon, I realized it wasn't guilt driving these little touches to remind me of him through the years - little things that would just show up - a brochure on The Hermitage in my hotel room when I was in Russia, a music box I admired in a shop window mysteriously appearing …reminding me he was always watching.

So, there's the crux of it. I know. But, even in a human life, love isn't always enough. He turned his back on me. He didn't trust me. He pushed me away but tried to make up for it the only way he knew how. Can I accept that, forgive? Is it time?

My anger and hurt carried me through but, he's here now, asking for a chance. I haven't come to any conclusion when my vampire senses pick up a presence.

I shudder when I feel him near. "Hello, Caroline," he says. "Klaus, you're early," I whisper not wanting to intrude on the quiet of the morning.

"I did say I'd be back, sweetheart" he quietly responds matching my whispers. He takes a seat next to me and we both sit in silence watching the sun peek through the clouds to announce a new day.

Neither of us moves, feeling that the moment we do things will need to be said, decisions made. Feeling him beside me, his essence, his everything, invades me. I inhale deeply missing his scent of nature and beast. There is nothing and no one like Klaus Mikaelson.

After some time, Klaus takes a deep breath, looks straight ahead and plunges in, "I know I have much to make amends for, sweetheart. I just…I couldn't…timing…I'm just..." He lets out a frustrated breath, "Take a chance on me, Caroline, again," he echoes sentiment from long ago.

I forget to breathe as I remember the last time he made that request. It wasn't quite a life time ago, but it feels like it. I don't look at him. The sun has fully risen now and the sounds of the day begin to pick up. We're no longer alone as fellow seasiders take to their morning walks or search for their quiet moment before their day takes off.

I struggle to answer. The old Caroline, the human Caroline, she would've jumped at the chance to try again, to make it simple and easy, to simply say 'ok'. But, though time doesn't show, this Caroline has learned to live without promises of forever, without needing someone beside her.

"Why do you want me to? You said deep down I know why you're here and you're right, I do know. You still love me," I bluntly say.

"I know you've kept watch, but you never came in all these years. So why, why ask me to take a chance now?"

"You must've known I had stopped traveling that I was settling down, planting roots. Are you really that selfish that you can't just let me be…happy," I ask.

"Are you, love, happy?" He turns towards me for the first time since he arrived and puts his hands to my face, turns me so I can look at him. The connection is instant, deep, it always has been. This pull he has over me it's never faded in all these years. I hate that!

"Because the life I've seen you live isn't one of joy. As you say, I have kept watch through the years. I've seen you run from city to city searching for something…I like to think it was remnants of me," he smirks.

"Why now, you ask? Would you prefer I wait another 25 years, a century? I know what I did, Caroline. I hurt you. For the first time in my thousand years, I was selfless. You came to me and I let you go. I'm never selfless. I take what I want, when I want and have no hesitation in hurting whoever gets in my way. I don't care. I don't love. I don't have weaknesses…until you."

He lets me go and looks ahead but I don't think he's really seeing anything. I say nothing as he seems to escape into his mind. He takes a deep breath, "I am not a good man, Caroline. My demons haunt me, guiding my hand all these years. My enemies are endless spanning centuries and countries."

"Your timing…," he starts and stops seeming to wonder how to continue. He finally comes to a decision and says, "I am indestructible but you are not. I had just had a child, your arrival couldn't have been at a worse time but the intent behind it was everything I had waited for. But…my enemies were closing in. I had to protect the child and you the only way I knew how. You were not the only one I sent away that day."

Though he's not looking at me, I haven't been able to look away from him. As his words penetrate my mind, a look of surprise and shock appear on my face. For the first time, I'm beginning to understand. He didn't choose Haley or the child over me. He didn't shut me out to hurt me. He did what he always does for me – he was protecting me. Granted, it was in a very Klaus-like overly dramatic way. And, per usual, his way isn't the easiest or best.

He's still looking out at the horizon as he pours his heart out. I can see how uncomfortable this makes him; he's not one to share quite so openly, "So, as to the why now… because it's safe….safe enough. My daughter is older and stronger. She's almost as indestructible as me and my family. She's quite unique with her talents."

He finally turns back to me with a look of adoration in his eyes, "Love, there are two people in this life that I truly care about - you and my daughter. The threats to her are diminished as she grows stronger. My daughter can protect herself now and I can protect you," Klaus proclaims.

Despite his outpouring of truths, I'm a bit miffed. I am not some weakling who needs to be looked after. I AM A VAMPIRE.

"Seriously," I say. "All this time and it's about protecting me," I obnoxiously state.

"Sweetheart, there is nothing more important to me than to keep you safe even if that means keeping you away from me," Klaus says.

"I came to you in New Orleans, to tell you…," I stumble on my words. His eyes penetrate mine searching for truths, "Tell me what, sweetheart?"

"I came to tell you the truth. To confess, as you asked me to do once before. I was ready to stop running from you and be with you. To tell you that I…," I stop short briefly to calm myself, "To tell you that I loved you and was ready for forever." Klaus takes a deep solitary breath as hope sparks in his eyes.

That look…I have to pull away from his eyes and look away. I push ahead, "I'm not sure I know how to get past this. Do you know how hard it was for me to come to you, to give up everything for you? I get what you were trying to do. I don't exactly agree with your methods. If I'm honest, I don't think I'll ever agree with your methods," I softly chuckle to myself and I see Klaus smirking out of the corner of my eye.

Klaus is about to interrupt but I put up my hand. I've started and I'm not going to stop until I get it all out.

"The thing is Klaus I've had to learn how to move forward. To reinvent myself in each city I had to start over in. I like who I am now. I'm strong, independent, I don't need you to make me feel special, to protect me." I fall silent, looking ahead watching the waves reach the shore and as quickly retract. There's something melodic about the sound of the surf. It pulls me into a lull, relaxing me despite the conversation and the man beside me. I realize it's why I decided to make my home here – it's my little slice of heaven, the only heaven I'll ever know.

I turn back to him. This man, I love him. In all my years, I haven't met another like him. And, I know there will never ever be another like him. He drives me crazy, makes me angry beyond anything I've ever felt, and fills me equally with a passion that no other can claim and, yes, I've tried.

I look into his eyes again, searching for that piece of humanity, the side of him that always speaks to me. Has he changed? Is he a better man for me, his daughter? My mind is spinning.

Klaus' POV:

I'm not sure where Caroline is going with this. She seems uncertain. I've never been great at reading her. Her emotional switch has always been so intense. I feel dread creep up into me, suffocating me. I panic. I have one last play in this battle for forever and I will not lose. I will not lose Caroline. I grab her hand and swoosh her away from prying eyes. I want, need quiet and privacy as I lay my last hand down.

I take us to her home. I nervously prowl around her home, picking up an item here and there. I finally ask her if she has any bourbon. I know it's early but I need something strong to soothe me for where I'm about to let myself go.

I admit there isn't much Klaus does that surprises me but he did catch me off guard as he grabs my hand and vamp speeds us to my home. The request for alcohol further stuns me – it is too early, even for a vampire. Nonetheless, I cave in and give him the liquor. I even grab a small glass for myself. It seems this conversation warrants something stronger than coffee or blood no matter the hour.

I hear him stutter and see him grabbing his hands. Wait, I think, is he nervous? Klaus Mikaelson is nervous, impossible!

He downs the liquor and takes another. I find myself watching him, amazed at his search for what seems like liquid courage. His actions stall my tongue. I watch and wait for him to do or say something.

Finally he speaks up, "Love, before you continue I need you to hear me out. I know you are thinking about all reasons you shouldn't, but I want to remind you why you should."

He paces back and forth while I curl up on the couch. He's like a caged wolf anxious, strung up, and ready to pounce. All I can do is watch him in all his glory as I see emotion, yes, emotions display across his handsome face. I'm transfixed.

He stops, catches my eyes, and gives me a small smile. "I'm sorry," he says 'for everything."

It's simple and honest. He's being so honest I can see it in his eyes. He's not guarding his feelings or hiding behind his arrogance. It's then I realize that he's not just expressing regret for turning me away he's apologizing for everything that came before.

He presses on, "I know I tend to take control, do things that I see as best. Perhaps, this time, I was wrong," he whispers.

I uncurl my legs and sit straight up. He has my complete attention now. First he apologizes for all past transgressions and now he's conceding he may have been wrong. Is it possible that Klaus Mikaelson has learned after a thousand years to feel remorse and regret?

Before I can do anything he starts to pace again. His frustration is radiating off of him. I almost feel sorry for him, almost.

He lays his last hand on the table, "I know what you are, Caroline, and I know you can protect yourself. What you need to understand is what you are to me."

He walks towards me completely open letting me see into him. He looks me in the eye, strokes my cheek, and says, "I love you. You make me want to be the man I see in your eyes when you look at me. You are it for me, all I will ever want and need. No power or kingdom to rule matter as long as I have you. I will always want to protect you and keep you safe even if you can take care of yourself."

"My daughter" he says, "she taught me…she taught me not to be afraid to be the person you see and love, you do love me, right Sweetheart?"

His beautiful face, his wealth of emotion…I'm unraveling (ok, I was already unraveling the second he showed up the day before). I willingly touch him for the first time since he arrived.

He leans into my caress, "Please, Caroline, take a chance on me, us…let me prove to you I am the man you sometimes see – the man that drew you to New Orleans in the first place."

I tear up. This man, he conflicts me. He is a puzzle that I can never quite figure out. He is ruthless but gentle, a warrior but a family man. I suspect, with him, I will always be trying to put the puzzle together…knowing the pieces will constantly be changing. It is a good thing I have eternity to work on it.

I look around my little slice of heaven and think, what is heaven without love. Decision made, I smile, lean into him and gently place my lips to his and whisper, "Yes, Niklaus Mikaelson, I love you. Now will you show me what the world has to offer?" He smirks as he pulls me in closer and deepens the kiss.

**The End.**

**Hope you enjoyed the journey. I had fun writing it! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows. **

**Let me know what you think of this final chapter. **


End file.
